


claimed

by AbeTheDadtm



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Angst, Claiming, Fluff, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Consenual Claiming, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Rutting, Trans Male Character, emotion sharing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-08-22 06:25:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16592540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbeTheDadtm/pseuds/AbeTheDadtm
Summary: Caleb's first heat comes after Molly's death. His friend, Caduceus, offers to help him and ends up claiming him instead. Now the two have to deal with the consequences.





	1. chapter one

The need was so great Caleb ached with it. His cunt throbbed, and every attempt to satisfy himself failed. His hand, his fingers, his vibrator, his dildo, his fist even, nothing sated the hunger. He was stuck in his room alone, having long since driven out Nott, too weak to move. He felt like a failure, like he was trapped with nowhere to go. But most of all he missed Molly. Molly was supposed to be here, to be the one to claim him, to take care of him, to be his alpha. But he was alone. Alone and desperate, with cramping hands soaked in his slick and a need so painful he couldn't stand.

Someone knocked on the door. Beau's voice, tense but sympathetic, said, “Hey, uh, I heard about your thing and Clay offered to help. He normally helps people with this sort of stuff. If you want him to come in--”

“Bitte,” he cried out, desperate.

“Fuck, I can smell it,” muttered Beau, gagging. “Yeah, yeah, he'll come in. I'm gonna go before I puke.”

Caleb hid under the covers, failing to hide the wetness of the sheets, then sighed and said, “Come in, please.”

The door opened and Clay lumbered in, ears perked up, face concerned. He saw the sheets and said, “I can see your problem, Caleb.”

“Shut up and get undressed,” said Caleb, sharper than he meant to. He moved to a prone state, the wet sheets so disgusting to touch he wanted to be sick. “This is already embarrassing enough as it is, let's not make it worse.”

“Needs aren't embarrassing,” he said, gently. Caleb could hear him undress. “I've helped people many ways. This is merely one of them.” After a minute, he pushed off the covers. “Ah. Yes, you are quite in need.” His calm, steady voice wavered, and Caleb flushed with embarrassment.

“Am I so obvious?” Caleb asked.

“A little, I won't lie, but don't worry about it.” Clay got on the bed, moving up behind Caleb. “It won't take long at all 'til I'm ready. Would you hand me one of those pillows, Caleb? I need to put something under you.”

Caleb handed Clay one of the pillows, putting another under him. His chest pressed against the other pillow, which he gripped tight.

“Thank you, Caleb,” said Clay. With a warm, gentle hand he lifted Caleb's hips up, tucking the pillow under them. “There we go. That's much better.”

“Please, can we start already?” asked Caleb, desperate for him but also desperate to get this over with.

“I'm a fairly, oh what's the word...well, with me you need a bit of preparation.” And with that, a finger slowly entered Caleb's cunt, gently probing.

Caleb moaned, rocking back on Clay's hand. “Oh, fuck,” he said, and he was already breathless. A single finger was wider than two of Caleb's. “Bitte,” Caleb groaned. “More, please.”

“You enjoying that, tiger lily?” Clay asked. The nickname was cloying, and had Caleb been in any other mood he would've groaned at it. But right now he was groaning for entirely different reasons, and he didn't want it to stop. And stop, it didn't. Clay carefully slipped a second finger in, and he gently fucked Caleb with his hand. The fingers stroked a spot within Caleb that made him cry out. 

“Fuck!” Caleb said, burying his face in the pillow. “Right there. Right there, right there, right there.”

“Already?” Clay said with a smile. “Glad to know my skills haven't failed me yet.” He slipped in a third finger, stretching Caleb beyond what he'd ever tried before, and it almost hurt. Clay rubbed his back gently as he stroked the spot he'd hit before.

Caleb was already so close. He'd been so close, but it hadn't been enough before, but now he was bordering on the edge. With one more thrust, Caleb's body clenched and he came on Clay's hand.

“Good boy,” Clay said, leaning down a bit close. His free hand wandered to Caleb's ass and squeezed. “You want more?”

“Please,” Caleb begged. The arousal had lessened but his cunt still pulsed with need. “Please, fuck me.”

“If you wish,” said Clay, voice low. He moved, his fuzzy legs pressing against Caleb's. His cock slowly entered Caleb. It wasn't as wide as the three fingers, but it was long, and Caleb moaned as it entered him. 

“Fuck,” Caleb said. “Please, please, please.”

Clay leaned down, pressed his stomach against Caleb's back and pressing his cock into Caleb's and it fit perfectly, a key in a lock, and Caleb came undone. 

“Fuck me, Caduceus,” Caleb whined. “Fuck me with that cock. Please. I need you to fuck me.”

Clay laughed. “Well, with that kind of begging, how can I say no?” He slowly began to pull out and push back in. “You're taking me so well, tiger lily.”

“Faster, please,” Caleb said. As Clay pushed in, his cock rubbed against the spot he'd rubbed before and oh, gods, it felt wonderful.

“If you wish, tiger lily,” said Clay, thrusting faster. 

Caleb wanted more. He wanted to touch Clay, to see him. The flood of sensations had driven out the embarrassment and the sadness and now he wanted Clay. “Flip me over,” he said, “please, please, please.”

“Alright,” said Clay, and he gently flipped over Caleb, then thrust up into him again, moaning softly. He leaned in and kissed Caleb, and it was rough and messy and wonderful. The air was filled with huffing breaths and rough moans and the smell of the two intermingling, strong. Caleb's hands went up to Clay's pink hair, pulling slightly at the scalp. He kissed Clay's neck -- kissed but not bit, keeping enough sanity to avoid claiming Clay -- leaving a trail of slobber over the fuzz of his skin.

One of Clay's hands went to Caleb's clit and he rubbed, sending a jolt through Caleb. Fuck, he was close again. “I'm close--” he cried out, but his body was tightening and he was moaning and fuck, that cock felt amazing in his cunt.

Clay moaned as Caleb came, making a noise indicating enjoyment for the first time. Something changed in his eyes, in his smell, and he kissed Caleb, but it was heavy, primal, different. Caleb could smell his rut, and it made his pussy throb. Clay thrust in him, hard, so hard it almost hurt, but it felt so wonderful. “Fuck, my little tiger lily,” he said, voice deeper, almost growling. “Your cunt feels so good on my cock.” His thrusts were more like slams now, and gods, Caleb was so full. “You like that? You like how I feel inside you?”

“Ja,” said Caleb, nodding, sweaty. “Fuck, you feel so good inside me. Fuck, fuck, fuck, bitte, bitte--”

“In Common, pet,” Clay growled, licks and kisses moving to Caleb’s jaw.

“Please,” he cried, “please, don’t stop, don’t stop fucking me.”

A moan, deep and low and almost like a purr, rolled through Clay. “I’m not stopping any time soon, tiger lily. You’re mine.” His kisses moved down to Caleb’s neck, and trauma ripped through his brain just as he felt the bite of claiming.

Caleb screamed, a sound that was almost separate from his own brain, and pushed Clay away, putting a hand to the bite. It throbbed, fresh, raw. A sob ripped through Caleb as he yelled, “How dare you, you fucking bastard? Get the fuck away from me. Now.”

Clay’s look of bliss turned into one of betrayal, and gods, Caleb could feel the pain, blurring with his own. “I’m sorry, I didn’t--”

“Get out!” Caleb cried, throwing the pillow at him. “Get the fuck out of here!” He tried to say more but he was just sobbing. He was supposed to be Molly’s.

Clay backed away, putting on his clothes. “I’m sorry,” he said, voice thick with tears. “I’m sorry.” He rushed out of the door. On the other side, Caleb could hear a sob, and that just made it all worse. Molly was right, he could feel every ounce of hurt in Clay’s soul. He hoped he could feel his pain, too.


	2. chapter two

Caleb didn’t talk to Clay for two days. He only let in Nott, only to bring takeout and water bottles and brief amounts of hand-holding before the scent of his heat drove her out. He ate little, drank little, barely moved. His heat was still painful, but it was less unbearable now. He just sat in his smell and his slick and his pain. He could feel Clay’s feelings. It was odd. It was like a quiet voice that was not his lingering in the back of his head.

I am sorry, it said. I am so sorry.

Caleb ignored it or at least tried to, tossing and turning in the bed, getting up only to use the bathroom or take a shower or change his sheets. Walking was painful. Sleeping hurt. He felt so alone.

He kept remembering Molly.

He remembered the first time they were together. Caleb’s heats hadn’t started yet -- he didn’t even know he was omega until Molly told him he could smell it. Molly was gentle, but passionate, knew exactly how to please him, pushed all the buttons Caleb had, even ones he didn’t know existed. Their sex was kind and precious and educational and full of laughter. Molly understood things about Caleb and his body that Caleb had only vaguely heard of from Astrid and Wulf back in the Academy when Caleb was too stressed and skinny and tired to have a proper heat. They spoke late at night in their room about heats and ruts and they promised, quiet and whispering, that Molly would claim Caleb and Caleb would claim Molly and they'd be mates as soon Caleb had his first heat. They'd be together, bound by their bodies.

But Molly was gone. Caleb was alone. His claim mark still panged. The tiny thoughts in his head were still muttering, wriggling like worms in the back of his mind. His cunt still ached with need.

Someone knocked on the door late at night. It wasn't Nott's small, quick raps, it was a hard thud, high up on the door. Wasn't hard to guess who it was. Caleb could tell by the incessant noise in his head it was Clay. He covered his eyes and hid his face. “Go away!” he said, tired, empty.

“Caleb, please, you've been holed up all day,” said Clay. “I've been worried about you.”

“I know,” Caleb snapped. “In case you don't remember you kind of connected both of our brains.”

“Caleb, I'm sorry about that. I really am. But you're in need and I need to help. You're my mate now whether you like it or not.” His voice was strained. Caleb could hear his thoughts, whispering and low. Be careful, don't cry, don't make it worse, just go in and do what you can.

“Just go away,” said Caleb, voice cracking. Where were these tears coming from? What kind of permission did he give himself to weep? “Please.”

Clay opened the door slowly. His eyes were brimming with tears, and his thoughts stung Caleb. “I'm worried about you,” Clay said, wiping at a tear trickling down his face. “I’ve been feeling your pain all day, and I'm sorry. Truly.” 

“You should've thought of that when you claimed me.” Caleb tried to make his voice sharp, but it was melting with tears. “You should've thought at all.”

“You're right,” Clay said. He seemed like a child in a giant body, wiping at his tears as they poured down. “Let me make it up to you. Let me do something. Please.”

Caleb was tired. He was hurting and angry and sad, but the tired outweighed it all. He sniffled and looked away. “Fine. Just. Hold me. Please.” He felt weak and stupid and like he was betraying Molly. But he needed touch. He needed sleep.

Clay sniffled, approaching him gently, slowly. She laid down in the bed and wrapped great arms around Caleb. His smell was heavy and thick, like tea and fur and sex. Caleb should've been revolted, but the scent was sweet and comforting. His arms were warm, safe. Caleb fell asleep with a quieted mind. The last thing he remembered was Clay's slowing breaths against his neck.


	3. chapter three

Clay woke up to empty arms. In the kitchen, he could hear Caleb cooking. That was good news, at least. He stretched out his back, then followed the noise to find Caleb in sweatpants and a t-shirt, making eggs and smelling wonderful, like sex and himself times ten and a little bit of Clay, too. He went to hug Caleb but was stopped by his glare. “Is something the matter?” Clay asked.

“Look, I don’t want you to get any ideas,” snapped Caleb. “You’ve apologized, fine, but we’re not going to go on all lovey-dovey now. I was weak last night. I was tired and in pain and I needed someone to get me to sleep. That someone happened to be you. It’s not going to happen again. I can’t be weak anymore.”

Clay’s heart dropped like a stone. “O-okay,” he said, voice shaking, trying to hold back tears. His connection to Caleb was all anger and sadness. Oh, how he wanted to change that.

Caleb said, “Don’t be that way. Please. You’re making it hard for both of us.”

“I’m sorry,” said Clay. Tears made their way down his fuzzy cheeks, and he wiped them away. “You were the first person I’d ever rutted with and...I care about you. I have since before all this. I thought it’d be good for both of us.”

Caleb sighed, his shoulders dropping. He said something in Zemnian and scooped the scrambled eggs onto two plates, serving one to Clay and plopping one in front of the seat next to him. He slumped in his seat, running his fingers through his ginger hair, groaning. Clay raised his eyebrows in concern and Caleb just cried. He buried his head in his hands and wept. Clay tentatively held him, rubbing his back, worried. “What is it, Caleb?” he asked, his own tears returning with a fury.

“You,” Caleb said. “This. Me.”

“We knew that already, Caleb,” said Clay, trying to crack a joke, a smile splitting the tears a little. “Wanna offer a little clarification on that?”

“You...you liked me?” Caleb stared at him through his fingers. “Before all of this?”

“It’s hard not to,” said Clay, smiling. He sighed and pulled away, unsure if his reaction was one of rejection. “You’re a good person, Caleb.”

“I’m not,” Caleb said, rubbing his temples. “Really. I’m not.”

“Well, you are to me.”

“I rejected you. I yelled at you, threw pillows at you--”

“Because I broke your trust.” Clay’s tears returned, along with the guilt. “I did something stupid and…” He took a deep breath. “And I’m sorry for that. But you are entirely justified to never speak to me again.”

Caleb wiped away his tears and breathed in slowly. “I can’t do that. My brain is telling me to, but…” He shook his head and stared at his eggs. “I can’t imagine doing that. And if I’m to be...well...you know…” He raked his fingers through his hair. “I don’t know if I can do this, Caduceus. Not now, with this and Molly and...it’s all so soon.”

Clay nodded, wiping away his tears, smiling so widely his cheeks hurt. “I understand, Caleb. I understand.”


	4. chapter four

Jester and Beau and Clay went out for tea and pastries to celebrate Caleb's claiming. It had taken some time for Caleb to be willing to explain the purple mark on his neck, though it didn’t take long to put two and two together. The apartment still smelled of Caleb’s heat, despite Beau’s many attempts to get rid of the scent with air freshener, and Clay was the one to help him through it, after all. Jester and Beau knew the purple marks well; they and their mates bore their own. Beau's sleeveless shirt and Jester's low cut top showed them off. Clay felt a pang of jealousy as he glanced at the menu. Caleb wasn't close to trusting him enough to claim him.

“I’m so glad Caleb finally got claimed,” said Jester with a big grin as she sipped her hot chocolate. 

“Yeah,” said Beau between sips of her iced coffee. “Poor guy. Glad he’s moving on. He and Molly were so close.”

“I’m surprised he’s moving on so quickly,” said Jester. “You must’ve really charmed him.”

“Yeah,” said Clay, nodding and sipping his tea. He didn’t have the heart to tell them. Besides, it’d be embarrassing for Caleb for him to talk about something so personal behind his back. He didn’t want to hurt him.

“So where’s your claim mark?” Jester asked, either not noticing the sadness or ignoring it. “You aren’t showing it off. Are you shy?”

“I, uh…” He gulped slightly. “I don’t have one.”

“You don’t?” Jester gasped. “Why not?”

“Don’t worry about it,” said Beau, glaring at Jester. “Caleb’s probably just shy about it, is all. He gets that way about this kind of stuff.”

Clay’s guilt was so bad it was almost unbearable. He hoped Caleb wasn’t feeling this.   
\------  
Clay was feeling guilty. Caleb could feel it. Even as he nested in a pile of blankets and pillows, trying to comfort himself, get rid of the anxious feeling that was curling up in his chest. Nott helped in, piling on some sweaters fresh from the dryer.

“There,” said Nott. “That should be good, right?”

“Right,” said Caleb, settling into the pile. The warm smells of himself and Nott were comforting. “Thank you.”

“No problem.” Nott sat down in the chair by his bed.

Caleb sniffed. Was that… “Did you steal Clay’s sweater?”

“Maybe…”

“Nott!”

“You’re his mate! Fjord said smelling your mate is good for anxiety.”

It did smell good. Caleb pulled it in and inhaled, then slipped it on him. It was way bigger than him, but it was warm and comforting and made him feel safe. His heart panged. He shouldn’t feel this way. But he did, and there was no point in trying to fight it anymore. 

Nott smiled. “I’m glad you’re happy now,” said Nott with a grin. “You were pretty messed up after Molly died.”

“I know,” Caleb said. “We all were.”

“You were especially.” Nott kicked her feet gently, looking down and away. “I miss him.”

Caleb sighed. “I do, too.”

“But he would want you to be happy,” said Nott.

“I know.”

Nott paused. “Are you?”

Caleb sighed. “Get back to me on that.”

Nott nodded, pausing again. “Fjord mentioned something about heat sickness. Is that real? Because you seem to be fine.”

Caleb sighed. Heat sickness. Molly had told him about it, and he wasn’t excited about it. “I...I’m not done with my heat yet.”

“Gross,” Nott said, scowling. “I’m gonna go get Clay. He can deal with it.”

Caleb sighed. Did he want Clay? Maybe. He wanted some relief, really. His cunt wasn't painful, but he was still horny as fuck. He'd deal with that later.  
\-----  
Clay came home as soon as he could after Nott texted him. Any excuse to get out of that meeting, really. He couldn't dance around the problem for forever, but he didn't want to talk to them about it until he got Caleb's permission. “I'm home!” he cried out. 

The air smelled heavily of air freshener -- probably sprayed by Nott this time. He found the goblin on the couch, playing on her phone, scarf wrapped around her nose, headphones in her ears. “He's in his room,” she said loudly, pointing to the hallway where all the bedrooms where. 

Clay nodded. “Thank you.” He took off his jacket and headed into Caleb's bedroom.

Caleb was lounging in a pile of blankets and laundry, wearing one of Clay's sweaters and looking absolutely adorable. “Hi,” Clay said.

“Hallo.”

“That's my sweater.”

“It is,” said Caleb. “It smells like you.”

Clay smiled, slowly approaching. “Is that a good thing?”

“Maybe,” said Caleb with a big goofy grin. 

Clay leaned down over him and kissed him gently. He rubbed Caleb's legs. They were bare, and he wasn't wearing anything underneath the sweater. “Oh. You were really waiting for me.”

Caleb nodded, biting his lip, pulling Clay close. By the Wildmother, he could smell his slick from a mile away. The scent, his mate’s scent, was very quickly making him hard. They kissed again, more passionate this time, more aggressive. Clay fumbled with his jeans, then his boxers, sliding them down just enough to get past his cock. “Please, please, please,” Caleb begged, making Clay all the harder.

“Are you sure about this?” Clay asked, not wanting to make any more mistakes.

Caleb nodded. “I want my mate to fuck me.”

Clay obeyed, slipping his cock into Caleb's cunt with ease. Caleb moaned and cried out, “Fuck, yes, that feels good.”

Clay could already feel the rut coming on. “Caleb, I'm going...I'm going into a rut.”

Caleb nodded, kissing him. “Gods, I can smell it. Please, please, fuck me.”

Clay's hold on Caleb tightened as he started to fuck him. He kissed along his claim mark, leaving it wet with slobber. All the while Caleb groaned and moaned, crying out praise. “Oh, fuck, Clay, you feel so good buried in my cunt. Fuck.”

“You're so good, Caleb,” said Clay in a deep low voice as he kissed him. “You’re so good for me.”

Caleb rubbed his clit, moans growing in frequency and volume. “I like being good for you.”

Their faces were so close they shared breaths. They looked into each other’s eyes, sharing something primal and deep-down that neither had experienced before. They kissed again, pressing their bodies against each other, becoming one. Clay held Caleb’s face in his hands, and Caleb held Clay’s wrists, and for the first time since Clay claimed Caleb, they were mates, truly.

“I’m gonna cum,” said Caleb, “I’m so close.”

“Me, too,” said Clay. “Can I knot you? Please, oh Melora, I want to knot you.”

Caleb nodded. “Yes, please.”

With a little extra pushing, Clay’s knot was inside Caleb. The fullness was so overpowering, Caleb came, body twitching, face scrunching up. The clenching around Clay’s cock made him cum. He could feel the petals of his cock head open, scraping against Caleb’s inner walls, and he came inside Caleb, wave after wave filling him until it pushed out past his cock. His knot kept them together, and Clay collapsed on top of Caleb, blissed out and boneless. Clay peppered Caleb with kisses, holding him gently, nuzzling him to get more of his scent. “You're so wonderful, tiger lily,” he said, thumbs rubbing his cheeks, fingers playing with his hair. “I'm so lucky to be your mate.”

With the praise, Caleb let out a shuddering cry. Clay could feel his sadness and wrapped his arms around Caleb. “What's wrong, darling?” Clay asked.

“I've just been an awful mate,” Caleb said, weeping into Clay's shoulder. 

“What are you talking about? You’ve been wonderful.” Clay pushed back Caleb’s hair and wiped away his tears. “I’ve just had the most mind-blowing sex of my life. And you make me so happy. You’re a wonderful mate.”

Caleb hugged Clay tight, the praise making him cry more. “Thank you,” he said weakly.

“You’re welcome, dewdrop.”


	5. chapter five

Caleb walked into the kitchen to find two cups of tea waiting there. Clay was making pancakes, and the whole place smelled like sweetness and butter. Clay smiled when he saw him come in. “Morning, sunshine,” he said with a sweet, low voice. “How many pancakes?”

“Just one, please,” said Caleb. He was feeling a bit queasy; it must be the post-heat sickness coming. It didn’t get real bad until a few days in, or so Molly said. “Do you have tea for stomach sickness?”

“Oh, yes,” said Clay. He grabbed the mug of tea from Caleb’s place and chugged it before rinsing it out. “I have some chamomile that’s good for upset stomachs. I’ll put some honey in there, too, okay, tiger lily?” He put down a plate with a pancake and syrup in front of Caleb. “Eat slow, darling.” He pecked Caleb on the forehead and turned on the electric kettle.

Caleb blushed as he watched Clay. “You’re so sweet to me,” he said wistfully.

“You deserve it, dandelion,” he said, getting out the tea and putting it in the mug.

He sighed. “It's hard to admit that.”

Caduceus frowned. “I'm sorry.” Clay leaned over the table and kissed him on the forehead. “Trust me, you do. And I'll keep on reminding you of it until you remember. Okay?”

Caleb nodded. “Okay.”

“Good. Eat up. If it's too much for your stomach I can make you some toast.” Caduceus went back to making pancakes. 

Eating slowly, Caleb watched Caduceus cook. He made a pile of pancakes, enough for the whole apartment of people, then made some for himself. He finished brewing the tea, stirred in some honey, handed it to Caleb. Caleb stared at his reflection in the amber liquid. 

“Are you crying?” Clay asked. 

Caleb wiped at his cheeks. They were wet. Huh. He hadn't even noticed he was crying. “I just...I don't know.” 

Caduceus got up and sat down next to him, tentatively taking Caleb's hand. “I want to take care of you, Caleb. You deserve it. Ever since I've earned your trust you've been nothing but kind to me, and you've been that way since we met, before everything...happened. It's my job as an alpha to take care of you. You don't have to pay me back.”

Burying his face into Caduceus's chest, Caleb sighed and said, “Thank you.” 

“You're welcome, tiger lily.”

They stayed like that for a while. Then…

Oh shit.

Caleb managed to get to the kitchen trash can before he barfed his guts out. Caduceus moved beside him and rubbed his back, grabbed his tea when he stopped so he could rinse out his mouth. “I'll keep your pancakes in the fridge, dearest. You get yourself to bed.”


	6. chapter six

The post heat sickness lasted a good week. Once Caleb was okay enough to go back to work, he did. In between Clay's job at the family tea shop and Caleb's writing, the two barely saw each other, only during breakfast and dinner and when they finally collapsed in bed together. Slowly, Caduceus moved into Caleb’s room (much to the relief of Nott, who had been sleeping on the couch for Archeart knows how long). They hardly had any time for each other, though.

But Caduceus had a day off tomorrow.

“I’m thinking,” said Clay, arms and legs wrapped around the relatively tiny human, “maybe we could go out for a proper date, you and me?”

Caleb perked up at the thought. “I haven’t been on a date since Molly,” he said.

“Well, then,” Clay said with a smile, “I’d be honored to have the privilege of being the first since him.”

Caleb nodded. “When’s your next day off? Not tomorrow, the one after it.”

“Not ‘til next week,” Caduceus sighed. “Big sis Azalea is pregnant with her little ones and Rhododendron, my sibling, is out until next Wednesday, and they’ll need to recover from the jet lag.”

“Hm.” Caleb wanted to procrastinate it. Part of him still hated the fact that he was moving on after Molly. But Molly would want him to move on, wouldn’t he? He sighed. “Alright. Tomorrow it is. Where to?”

“Maybe to the Moonbeam Cafe?” asked Caduceus. “Jester and Fjord go there all the time.”

“I know. She always talks about the chocolate croissants there.” Caleb smiled. “Alright. Moonbeam. Tomorrow. Wanna go early morning? Maybe we can check out a few bookstores after, walk around, catch a movie.”

“I’ve been meaning to see the Tusk Love movie that’s coming out,” said Caduceus, laughing.

Caleb laughed. “Yeah. See it before Jester.”

“We could never let her forget it,” said Caduceus.

“She’ll ask us, like, a million questions though.” Caleb mimicked Jester’s accent almost perfectly. “How was it? Is the actress who plays Guin any good? Did they keep the steamy scenes in?”

Caduceus was cracking up. “That’s perfect, oh my Wildmother.” He brushed tears away from his face. The two calmed down. In the silence, they could only hear each other’s breathing, the creaking of the old apartment building, and…“I think Beau and Yasha are having sex.”

“Yep.” They sat there in silence for a moment, listening to the moans and faint dirty talk. 

“Is that Beau or Yasha?”

“Yasha. Definitely.”

“How’d you know?” Caduceus scrunched up his brow.

“I’ve had a room next to them for two years. I can tell.”

“Ah.” Caduceus paused. “You know...we haven’t had sex in a while.”

“Not since the heat, ja.” Caleb raised an eyebrow. “Wanna see if we can be louder?”

“If you want…” Caduceus kissed Caleb on the cheek.

“I might.” Caleb smiled.

“Okay.” Caduceus got out from under Caleb and leaned on his elbows over Caleb, kissing Caleb again and again. Then he kissed Caleb over his claim mark, gnawing at it softly. Caleb smiled; Caduceus could feel his jaw and cheek shift. He lowered his kisses, kissing over Caleb’s baggy t-shirt (that he totally stole from Caduceus) and then over his boxers. He could smell his boyfriend’s cunt through the dark grey fabric, and he rubbed his nose at it softly.

“Oh my gods, if you tease me anymore, I’m going to go crazy.”

Caduceus laughed. “Calm down, Jester,” he teased. Then he grabbed the boxers by the waistband and pulled them down, tossing them to the side but keeping them on the little nest they had. Then he lapped at Caleb’s cunt, softly, not yet committing to really licking it yet. It tasted...wow. As soon as he got a proper lick, he dove in, wrapping his arms around Caleb’s waist and holding him down.

Caleb cried out. “Fuck, Caduceus. Fuck, darling.”

“That feel good?” Caduceus asked. There was something in him that was primal and needy, making his voice deep and low and hoarse and loud. “You like my tongue in your cunt?”

“Ja, I do,” said Caleb, nodded. He grabbed Caduceus’s hair, shoving his face down on his cunt. “Keep going.”

Hungrily, Caduceus obeyed, eating out his boyfriend’s pussy like he was starving for it. He lapped at his lips, fucked his tongue into his hole, sucked his clit. Caduceus was getting Caleb’s slick all over his lips and chin, but he didn’t care. He just wanted to make his boyfriend come, make him cry out and scream.

And Caleb did. He arched his back and threw back his head and said, “Fuck, fuck, fuck, gods, keep going, I'm so close, gods yes! Fuck yes!” 

Caduceus slipped a finger into Caleb's pussy and tried to find that spot he loved so much. Soon, Caleb was clenching down on him, toes curling, practically screaming as he gushed into Caduceus's mouth.

But Caduceus would not let him wind down. As soon as he finished his orgasm, Caduceus slipped another finger into Caleb, pumping them quick as Caleb squirmed and wriggled. He stayed away from the clit -- he’d heard that going on it too hard after an orgasm hurt -- but kept on fucking Caleb with his fingers, hoping to wring another orgasm out of him. By the time his third finger was being pumped into Caleb’s cunt, the muscles inside were once again clenching, and Caleb was a shaking, whimpering mess of slick and cum. 

“Good boy,” said Caduceus. “Very good boy.” Slowly, he inserted another finger, filling Caleb up and making him stretch out beautifully. 

“Fuck, Caduceus. Fuck me. Need that cock in my cunt now.” Caleb arched his back and spread his legs, willing to beg.

With a chuckle, Caduceus smiled and slowed his movements until he drew out his fingers entirely.

Caleb whined.

“Uh uh, tiger lily. I think you should work for my cock. Do you think that’s a good idea?” The gentle dominance in his voice made Caleb stop in his tracks.

“Yes, please,” said Caleb.

“Real quick for safewords, what do you want to use?”

“Red for stop, yellow for slow, green for good?” You couldn’t go wrong with a classic, Caleb figured.

“Good. Color?”

“Green. So fucking green. Just give me that cock right now.”

“Patience is a virtue, sweet tiger lily,” chided Caduceus. “Be careful or I might have to spank you.”

Caleb’s eyes lit up a little. He secretly liked pain with sex, liked it when his partners roughed him up a little. He wouldn’t mind bearing bruises from Caduceus.

Caduceus moved to his back, rubbing his cock with one hand. “Come here and earn your fucking, tiger lily.”

Caleb grinned and sat up, then leaned down and took Caduceus’s cock in his mouth, sloppily sucking at it. Caduceus began to moan, head rolling back. Caleb made a fist in front of his lips, rubbing up and down as Caleb began to bob up and down. 

“Fuck, Caleb,” said Caduceus. “Holy fuck, you’re good at this. Should’ve done this way earlier -- fuck.” His hands went to Caleb’s hair, holding his head tight, tugging at his hair.

“Keep doing that,” said Caleb before he began licking up and down the shaft and around the head of his cock. 

“Alright, tiger lily.” He pulled a bit harder on his hair, feeling the strands of red hair in his hands. 

Caleb went back to bobbing, bringing up a new litany of moans from Caduceus.

“Fuck, Caleb,” Caduceus said. “Slow down. I’d rather come inside you, my dearest. If that’s alright with you.”

Despite the lack of a heat, the inner omega that Caleb had practically screamed for joy. “Can you? Please?”

As a response, Caduceus sat up and kissed Caleb, shifting and pushing Caleb down so he was on top, spreading Caleb’s legs and positioning himself. “I think you earned getting fucked.” He kissed Caleb again, more messily now, and slowly pushed himself into Caleb.

The stretch was much more painful than it was when he was in heat when his body was constantly aroused and he could take Clay without prep. But it was a nice sort of pain. Caleb moaned with it.

“Good boy,” Clay said, kissing Caleb gently as he slowly slid all the way in. “Color?”

“Green as an emerald, Liebling,” said Caleb.

“Good.”

In the quieter moment, they could hear the less faint noises of someone having sex.

“I think they’re giving us a challenge,” said Clay.

Caleb laughed. “Ja, they are. Let’s give them one back. Fuck me, big boy.”

Caduceus obliged, at first slowly moving in and out, making Caleb moan softly. He reached down and rubbed his clit, making him moan more. “Good boy,” said Caduceus. “Taking my cock so well.”

“Th-thank you,” mumbled Caleb, eyes fluttering closed.

“Of course,” said Caduceus with a smile, kissing Caleb’s cheeks gently. Then he moaned as he began to quicken. “Gods. You feel so good.”

“Thank you,” Caleb repeated, moaning more.

Slowly, Caduceus sped up his thrusts, making the bed creak as they fucked. “Fuck. Baby. You feel so good. Fuck.”

“You feel amazing in my cunt,” said Caleb. Hesitantly, he asked, “Would you mind going a little...rougher?”

“I can try,” said Caduceus. He thrust in rougher, making slapping noises as their bodies slammed together. “That better?”

“That’s -- fuck, that’s really good -- fuck, baby, you feel so good in my cunt.” He moaned as he hit his g-spot. “Do that again. Exactly that and I’ll come.”

“If you come, I might go into a rut,” said Caduceus.

“Then make me come, big boy,” said Caleb.

Caduceus rubbed Caleb’s clit more, trying to repeat that motion he had. Judging by the moans he was wrenching out of Caleb, he was succeeding. Then he felt the clench and heard the cries and he was gone. He felt the rut come on, then began thrusting again, forgetting to be gentle and careful. His nails left angry red trails on Caleb’s pale skin as they ran over his thighs. 

“Fuck yes,” said Caleb. “If you want you can slap my ass.”

With the permission granted, Caduceus slapped Caleb’s ass until it turned red. 

Caleb moaned. “Fuck, yes.”

“I’m close,” said Caduceus, his breath shaky and rough, his voice whining.

“Come for me,” said Caleb.

Caduceus groaned as he came, not quite knotting Caleb but still coming deep in him. “Fuck.”

“Gods,” said Caleb.

“Hope this’ll finally shut you up!” screamed Nott.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not shown: Beau high fiving Caleb the morning after.


	7. chapter seven

The day was hot, stiflingly so. So Caleb was a bit concerned when Caduceus strode out of the apartment in his typical hoodie and jeans combination, albeit with his straw sun hat. “You gonna be okay in that?” he asked, eyebrows raised.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine,” said Caduceus. “Don’t you worry about me, tiger lily.”

“Okay,” said Caleb. “We’re doing a lot of walking today, so if you get hot let me know, okay?”

Caduceus pushed up his sleeves. “Alright.”

The two held hands as they walked through town, first to the Moonbeam, where they sat outside and talked over iced coffee and tea and breakfast. Caleb got a bagel with cream cheese and Caduceus got a fruit bowl and they both shared a chocolate croissant. “No wonder Jester raves about these,” Caleb said.

“Yeah. This is really good.” 

After breakfast, they walked through the park, talking about their childhoods. Caleb talking about rural Zemni Fields and living on a farm, going to private magic schools as a teenager, skipping over the bad parts and talking about the good things, like his mother’s challah bread and first kisses with his best friends. Meanwhile, Caduceus talked about growing up in his parents’ tea shop, being homeschooled, having a gaggle of older siblings. “Most of them are married now,” he said, almost surprised by that fact. “Almost all of them have either had kids or are gonna have them soon.”

“You want to have kids?” asked Caleb curiously.

Caduceus nodded. “I would like to have kids. Not now, granted. I’m not really sure I want to live in an apartment with kids. I know it wasn’t bad for me, but I don’t think it was the best either. I want a garden and a backyard and maybe some pets. You?”

Caleb sighed. “On the one hand, I really want kids. I want a big family, like what my parents had when they were little. But on the other hand...I’m not sure I deserve to have kids. I’m afraid I’ll break them. Or fuck them up. Or whatever. I just...don't want to mess up.”

“Well, that’s the thing about parenting. You’re gonna fuck up. That’s just what being a person is.” Caduceus shrugged. “All you can do really is your best. And I know you. You’re a good person. Even if you’ve fucked up before, you’re trying to get better, and that’s what counts.”

“Caduceus, why are you so nice to me?” said Caleb, blushing and burying his face in Caduceus’s side. 

“Because you deserve it,” said Caduceus.


End file.
